


Waiting for Love

by Baby_Blu_Bean



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Has Fallen in Love With Stranger Things, Bill is kinda chubby, Bill’s short, Gleefuls do a die, He get Cuddles Now, He is soft, There was Rape..., Theres a house in the Upside Down and that’s where the Ciphers live, Title based off a song, Will Has Been Through Hell, Will Needs a Hug, Will has Glasses, and a dog, hecc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Blu_Bean/pseuds/Baby_Blu_Bean
Summary: Three sibling, separated for thousands of years. One tortured, one insane, and one missing. After a series of catastrophic events they are reunited. Together they will regrow the bond they had lost, but one of them is hiding something sinister...





	Waiting for Love

_ She runs through the woods, her blue hair obscuring her vision. She needs to get back to camp, she can’t be found by them. She misses the campsite and keeps running forward, right off the cliff and into the frigid waters below. Or that’s what would’ve happened if the rope hadn’t wrapped around her neck on the way down. In the end she hung inches  above the water, a rope wrapped tightly around her snapped neck.  _

Bermuda gasped as she snapped back into consciousness. She sat up and tugged her headphones off, causing her messy lilac hair to fall back into place over one of her eyes. There was a groan as the teen stretched her arms and rubbed her purple eyes.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, not another one.” Her voice was deeper than most females her age, it was more mature and grating. 

Bermuda stood and stretched once more before she groaned and shuffled out of her room and up the stairs. She entered the kitchen with a sigh and grabbed a can of tuna out of the fridge. She shuffled over to the living room and plopped herself down on the couch before ripping open the can of tuna with her teeth. Her hand grabbed the remote off the arm of the couch, she turned on the TV and surfed around a bit before settling on a rerun of her favorite show.

She stayed there for awhile, just eating tuna right out of the can and watching TV. Then suddenly pain shot down her spine and her flinched. This had never happened before, it was strange.

“The hell…” She muttered to herself as she slid off the couch and onto the floor, rubbing her back. “What’s going on today?’

Meanwhile, in another dimension, her brother was being mercilessly whipped as he hung limply from his chains. His pale face was wet with tears and blood, his sky blue eyes were blurry with tears and he cried out as another harsh blow was landed on his back. There was a chuckle and the sound of metal, his eyes widened.

“N-No… p-p-please M-Master… n-not th-that.” His voice was weak and quiet due to not being used often and the screaming he was doing just minutes prior.

Another dark chuckle answered him and something, a sword, stabbed through his stomach and into the wall behind him. Another horrid, agony filled scream filled the room and blood splattered onto the wall and floor.

“Aww, did that hurt?” Came the sinister voice of his Master as his chains glowed white and burned into his skin, making another one of his horrid screams fill the room. “ I’m sure that did, you’ve always been quite sensitive, especially for a girl.” His Master chuckled and landed a harsh blow right in the center of his swollen chest.

“P-Please, s-stop…” He begged through his tears as pain blossomed in his chest and his air was knocked out of him.

Another dark chuckle answer him and he heard the sound of heels on the cold stone floor. He inhaled sharply and began to back up, but it was all in vain. His Mistresses hand wrapped around the sword’s handle and pulled it out of his chest. He let loose another agony filled scream and fell to the fell to the floor in a shaking, bloody, mess.

“Dearest Brother, could you please try not to kill her? We still need her for the show tonight.” His Mistress said as she stepped away from him and towards her brother.

There was a huff and the sound of fabric, he didn’t know what was going on due to the fact that he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

“Look at her! We’ll have to cancel the show tonight if the damn demon can’t even survive a minor beating!” His mistress screeched as she stomped her foot and pointed at his prone and bloody form.

“Dearest Sister, she deserved this. She didn’t do her chores or get out of bed this morning.” Came the harsh, cold voice of his ruthless Master.

There was another huff and the sound of his Master and Mistress leaving. He let out a slight cough and blood came out of his mouth. He whimpered and dragged himself over to the pathetic excuse for a bed he had, which was really just a torn up, and bloodied sheet.

“P-pl-please s-s-save m-m-me…” He quietly called out to no one in particular. “I-I d-don’t w-w-wanna d-die h-here…”

Across the universe the youngest of the triplets floated in an abyss of nothingness. He himself was unconscious and his form was stuck in a limbo between his demonic triangular one, and his chubby human one. He looked as if he was an art project that the artist had given up halfway through on. 

There was some shifting and more of his triangular form fell away to reveal soft, fluffy, yellow hair atop his chubby face. He let out a small groan and blinked open his golden eye, the other was covered by a galaxy patterned eyepatch. 

“What the?” He muttered as he tried to break free from his dead triangular body that the rest of his body was stuck in.

He tried to squirm his way out of it but found that that only caused him pain, a thing that he used to enjoy. He growled at the red lines he had made in his arm from trying to tug it free of the triangular carcass.

“Well shit… guess I’m stuck here…” He looked around a bit and started to panic. “Where exactly IS here?”

And just like that, the triangular carcass melted away and he started to fall into the the never ending abyss.

“What the hell?!” He screeched as he continued to descend into the inky darkness.

Back with Bermuda, she was curled up in a groaning ball on the couch. Her back was still in agony and nothing was helping.

“What the hell?!” She angrily screeched. “Why does it hurt so mu-“ She was cut off as a vision of a small, bleeding, blue form overtook her vision and sobbing filled her ears. 

“Oh… oh no…” She whispered as she started to put puzzle pieces together. 

She scrambled to a stand and started to run to the nearest exit. She needed to save him, she needed to rescue him. 

“He’s not gonna die on my watch.” And with that, she broke through the barrier.

  
  
  



End file.
